


Short Borderlands Works

by TheEntireStateOfKentucky



Series: Borderlands Works [6]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, I'll edit tags as they appear, Loss, Mordecai is still a saint, Mourning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEntireStateOfKentucky/pseuds/TheEntireStateOfKentucky
Summary: A collection of short Borderlands works that I either havent finished yet, wont finish, or are simply under 1,000 words.





	

 

Lilith hunched her shoulders as she leaned over the desk. She slowly dragged her finger over the framed picture of Tina carefully sitting atop Roland’s shoulders, thumbing over the slightly torn edges of it, having been frayed from the years. Her icy expression melted away into something softer as she followed the lines of their smiles, the essence of a memory echoing through her mind.

She idly wondered if it had been a cold day. And decided most likely not, given the fact Roland wasn’t wearing his sweater when the picture was taken. He’d only been wearing a grey t-shirt, and Tina matched the occasion by wearing a light pink sundress. She’d been with them when the picture was taken, and she wondered where she had been at that exact moment. Probably off on another spring-of-the-moment run that Roland couldn't join in on. He’d had a little girl to entertain, after all.

 

Her marked hand came up to brush the hair out of her eyes as her tattoos glowed a soft blue. She stretched her fingers, stilling enough to stare down at them in mindless thought. 

 

There was a slight rustling of fabric, and she snapped her head up at the sound of movement. It was only Mordecai, leaning against the door frame. He had an expression of boredom as he tossed whatever he was holding from hand to hand. Lilith realized it was just an apple as he raised it to his mouth, taking out a crisp bite. She watched his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed it.

 

“You need to stop getting stuck in the past, Lily.” He didn’t look up at her, and she set the framing back onto the table.

“Try to think a little more about your future, rather than the fact that he’s gone.” She didn’t even flinch at the bluntness of his words, only turning to look up at him with confliction. He sighed quietly as he met her gaze. 

 

“I’m still mourning.” She looked away, swallowing audibly. The sound of his boots scuffing across the floor was the only thing breaking the silence as he drew closer.

  
“We love you, Lily.” He murmured into her hair, wrapping his thin arms around her shoulders. She leaned back against him as tears welled up in her eyes. She reached up to grasp his hand.   
  
“I know.” she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also a bellringer for my writing teacher, had to use a list of random words in a story. the reason its so short is because she wanted it by the end of class so. Of course I could've made it longer but i think its fine the way it is. I think I might re-write it later to be longer but yeah, here's the premise.


End file.
